How The Yellow Flash Got His Name
by SunlitSky21
Summary: The Hiraishin. A jutsu which changed the face of the third shinobi war and was the reason the Yondaime Hokage gained the moniker 'The Yellow Flash'. How was such a jutsu discovered and used for the first time by Namikaze Minato? Look inside, and I well tell you the tale. Warning: Crackiness Overload.


**How The Yellow Flash Got His Name.**

* * *

When Minato had first read about the Hiraishin used by the Nidaime, it had been from a dusty old scroll in a library which looked like it was older than Konoha itself.

The irony. The Nidaime was such a scholar that He obviously had two copies of the scroll made. One was locked securely in the Konoha vault but the other had been lost to the passage of time, apparently.

 _"Ooh, shiny new jutsu_ " was the first thought in the Blondes mind

He started reading the scroll. However, some of the Uzumaki-ness which had been obtained [as it was contagious(oh my god)] from His girlfriend , Uzumaki Kushina, chose to make its presence known to minato.

Midway through the scroll, Minato stopped reading and thought, shrugging," Eh, I have understood most of the basics. Let's put it to the test. "

Unfortunately, Below the point where Minato had stopped reading, in big bold letters, Warning was written.

And the first guideline was not to attempt the jutsu before reading the entire scroll.

And the second one was a little tidbit regarding a particular quirk of the jutsu, which we will come to understand later.

Coming back to Minato, the Namikaze had quickly drawn the seal, being the fuinjutsu prodigy and all that other OP bullshit he was.

However, as this was his first time, he did not use kunais but instead chose to mark the seal on himself(for guidance) and the roof of a nearby building.

This proved to be a wrong decision.

You will see.

Minato stood on the ground, nearly four hundred meters away from the marked spot.

Stupid idiot. Walk before you run, I will say.

He focused intensely. So intensely that passers-by wondered whether he was going to shoot to the moon or he was simply constipated.

And no, he is not going to shoot towards the moon. That is a story for another time.

Minato focused, gathered his chakra, concentrated on the seal, clenched up his butt( hey, it happens kay?) and then released it.

However, the only thing which happened was the release of gas from somewhere.

Minato blushed. Nevertheless, he continued and tried once again.

With a burst of chakra, Minato disappeared in a flash.

However, something was left behind which caused passer-bys to gawk.

Suddenly feeling as if he had been dragged through a very tight tube, Minato opened his eyes and found himself on the Rooftop he had marked.

The Namikaze was ecstatic. The jutsu had worked.

Elated with his success, Minato started roof hopping.

So drunk was he with the youthful drink that was success, that he did not notice a few things missing.

However, the people in the street did not. The fellow shinobi travelling on the roofs did not.

As Minato passed them, many had different reactions.

An Anbu, who was patrolling the area, was so shocked that he did not see the wall ahead of him and smacked face forward into it, doing a remarkable impression of a bug splattered on a windshield.

The civilians had different reactions. A majority of the girls were drooling, some with hearts in their eyes. The males were envious.

An Akimichi woman who passed Minato on the rooftops, looked back , wide eyed and then smirked, with blood coming out through her nostrils.

 _"I do love me some well toasted buns"_ ,She thought.

By the end of the day, A new topic of discussion was quickly becoming prevalent in the pubs and bars.

The topic? The length of a certain _sausage_ and the quality of a certain pair of _buns_.

 _Ahem_ , coming back.

Minato quickly spotted Kushina near Ichiraku ramen along with a certain raven.

He jumped.

The people on the street gazed upwards, their eyes feasting on a sight straight from the heavens. Orochimaru, who happened to be one of the people walking on the street, gazed upwards. And what he saw, changed him.

Something awakened within him. This something would lie dormant for years before being waken up again by the offspring of the glorious man above him.

"Wait, did I just think of Namikaze as _glorious_?" thought Orochimaru.

Shrugging, he discarded the thought for being too weird.

Poor Orochimaru, if only he _knew_.

Minato landed in front of Ichiraku Ramen and seeing the love of his life pigging out on ramen( truly a beautiful sight) he shouted," Kushina chan!"

This caused Kushina and her companion to turn.

And when they were greeted by the sight of Minato standing in all his glory and I do mean all, in front of them, both had very different reactions.

Mikoto blushed and said, by accident," Hubba, Hubba. Mighty fine dish you got there."

Realising what had slipped through her mouth, she let out a squeak and then proceeded to imitate Hinata.

Kushinas eyebrow twitched.

" _Minato_ " she called out sweetly.

When Minato heard this, he immediately understood that Kushina was pissed. Not just the kind of _I will kill you_ pissed but the kind of _I will kill you, revive you, rip off your balls with my chains, and then proceed to laugh at your pain maniacally_ kind of pissed.

Deciding to distract Kushina on whatever made her so mad, he said, with forced cheer," Kushina-chan, you wouldn't believe this jutsu I master-..."Seeing the killing intent kushina was leaking out, he immediately stopped.

Kushina said," Good, good. But mind telling me _one teeny little thing?_ "The end of the sentence was spat out as if she had chewed on it.

Minato squeaked, "Yes?"

She roared angrily, " **WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LETTING IT HANG IN PUBLIC THEN?"**

Minato was puzzled. For a genius, he could sure be oblivious.

Seeing his puzzlement , Kushina sighed and simply pointed a finger downward.

Look down, Minato interpreted. He proceeded to do so. And then...

Proceeded to let out a _Kyaahh_ , so girly, that even the fangirliest of fangirls would be proud.

In a blink, he was hiding behind Kushina, using a Ramen bowl to cover his private bits.

Kushina sighed again, letting her anger flow out.

 **Later**

Jiraiya, who had returned that night, was laughing like there was no tomorrow when Kushina recounted the tale of Minato's escapade.

Embarrassed, Minato shouted,"Shut it, Ero-sennin!"

When Jiraiya heard this peculiar moniker, he was shocked. His cute, polite student calling him something like that. But then a thought struck his brain, causing an evil smile to appear.

Revenge is best served when the victim has lost his integrity and dignity via exhibition in public(Hmm..not sure if that is right), after all.

Jiraiya said," Hey Kushina"

To which Kushina replied, sensing something was going to happen, "Yes?"

"How about we give Minato a moniker?"

Kushina smirked, seeing where this was going and said, "Oh, what do you have in mind?"

Jiraiya pretended to think and said, "Hmmm...how about... The yellow flash!"

* * *

And that is how my friends the feared Namikaze Minato got his moniker, the yellow flash.

By flashing everyone in sight.

To this day, there are whisperings of a yellow ghost, who let it hang in public.

* * *

 **Author's note: I added this in this fic because I thought it kinda fit the Summary and theme.**

 **Read, review, and all that.**

 **This is SunlitSky21, signing out.**


End file.
